1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a means and method for the integrated and controlled vaporization and burning and vitrification of solid wastes, using interconnected primary and secondary combustion and exhaust systems and having a selective range of temperatures, pressures and fuel/oxygen ratios in each of the integrated systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
Disposition of solid industrial and domestic waste has been the object of many inventive processes and has included numerous methods and means for burning the combustible components of the waste and separating the non-combustible parts for salvage or other disposition. Control of the effluents from the processes for economic, environmental or other purposes has resulted in many inventions. The utilization of the energy generated by the burning means to produce usable electric power has also been a source of many useful processes.
Many of the solid waste disposal systems described in the patent literature are designed and directed toward the burning and handling of specific types of solid materials, received from specific types of industrial and domestic sources. These frequently require the use of natural gas, petroleum, electricity in significant quantities to operate the systems. This affects the economy of the systems and sometimes limits their general usefulness. Furthermore, many of the solid waste disposal systems are quite complex in their design, construction and operation.
This invention is intended to provide, by the use of existing technologies, a simple and straightforward process and means whereby a plentiful and predictable supply of industrial waste can be controllably degraded to form fuel to be burned to implement the burning and vitrifying of the varied and random types of wastes often sent to public landfills or of other suitable industrial or domestic waste materials.
Furthermore, the invention is intended to greatly reduce or eliminate the need for special handling or treatment of toxic or undesirable solids from the process. This is achieved essentially by vitrifying the unburned solids, thereby enclosing them in a glassy envelope which, upon cooling, is buried or otherwise disposed.
Since vitrification usually requires temperatures in excess of 2,500.degree. F., the effluent gases from the process are extremely hot and, depending upon their respective compositions, may be subject to high temperature reactions, decomposition and combustion. The treatment of these effluent gases involves use of standard, known procedures which are appropriate for the particular gas and may include, but are not limited to, condensation, absorption, adsorption, scrubbing and burning. Neither vitrification nor the standard effluent gas treatment procedures are novel and are not considered a part of this invention. Rather they are used to implement the invention. Utilization of any excess energy from this process for heating or co-generation of electricity is not considered a part of this invention but may be added at the discretion of the user for economic, environmental or other reasons.